


Some Things Never Change

by tenaciousAeolai



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousAeolai/pseuds/tenaciousAeolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot about passing time at the doctor's office the old-fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Helpfully edited by [Istalir](http://istalir.tumblr.com/) and [Jinklefish](http://jinklefish.tumblr.com).

"Did you want to play a game or something?" came a muffled question from her side, " I mean, I know waiting at the doctor's office is boring enough without anything to do, so I uh, thought if you wanted..."

Elsa looked down to her companion as she trailed off, tilting her head to one side.

"What did you have in mind, Anna?" she asked.

"Oh! Uhm...," Anna twisted around in her seat, rummaging through the contents of her bag. Producing a small box, she held it out towards Elsa, "Cards?"

"Band kid, huh?", she grinned, seeing the deck of playing cards.

Anna blinked in surprise, lowering her trophy slowly, "Yeess? How did you guess?"

Elsa gave a half-smile, turning to dig through her own purse. After a moment she produced a similarly sized box, though this one had obviously seen better days and was well-loved by its owner.

"Old habits die hard," she said, her smile breaking into a full grin.

Anna let out a breathy squeal, disguising her excited wiggling by putting her cards away. She turned back to Elsa with eyes bright as sea glass, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"What did you play? What chair were you? How long were you in band? Did you play with the college band?" She squeaked excitedly, quickly resumed her barrage before her companion could answer, "Oh I bet you were first chair, easy - and flute too. Yeah, you are totally a flautist, right?"

Elsa laughed at her enthusiasm, distracting herself from the questions by opening up the deck with a practiced hand. She started to slowly shuffle the cards as Anna's queries petered off. Giving a small grin to the girl, Elsa half nodded at some of the questions.

"I was first chair," she started, "but only by virtue of being one of the only ones in the band."

Elsa kept shuffling the cards back and forth, keeping her hands busy as she talked, "But I was not a flautist."

Anna pouted at that; she had felt confident in her ability to tell people and their chosen instruments. She watched Elsa shuffle the cards for a moment before huffing softly.

"Well if you weren't a flautist, then what about French horn? That seems to suit you."

Elsa smirked, "Wrong again. One more chance."

Anna's pout deepened into a frown. Elsa chuckled to herself before deciding to take pity on her.

"You were closer with the flute than the French horn guess," she supplied helpfully.

Leaning back into the stiff chair, Anna huffed again. Eyeing her companion once more, she stared at a far-off point at the far wall and began to mutter to herself as she tried to puzzle out Elsa's chosen instrument.

"Mm, closer to flute than French horn... means woodwinds, not brass. One of the only ones in the band rules out clarinet, sax and flutes because there are only a ton of them in every band ever... Mmmnnn..."

Elsa didn't bother to hide her grin, arcing the cards together in more intricate shuffles as she started getting warmed up. A thump on the arm of her chair did not deter her either, though she arched an eyebrow at the interruption. Anna faced her with a steely determination in her eyes.

"Piccolo. It HAS to be piccolo."

Widening her grin, Elsa collapsed the cards into a single deck again.

"Is that your final answer?"

Anna looked uncertain for a brief second before sticking out her chin and nodding firmly.

"Hah! Wrong a third time. I get first move!" Elsa crowed triumphantly, throwing her platinum braid over her shoulder. Cutting the cards with a deft twist of her wrist, she quickly changed the subject, "So what are we playing? We're four people short for a good game of ERS. Do you know Double Speed? If not, I could teach you."

Anna whined loudly, draping herself dramatically over her chair and onto Elsa's lap, "Nooooo. I'm ALWAYS able to guess people's instruments. Are you SURE you aren't lying just to try and beat me?"

Laughing, Elsa gave Anna a shove, just hard enough to get the girl to slump back into her own seat, "I will tell you what I played after we decide what we're playing. What games did you play in your band? Maybe we could find a middle ground."

Puffing her bangs out of her eyes with a huff, Anna shrugged, "Crazy 8's was always our default if we didn't have a big enough group for Presidents. What's ERS though?"

"Egyptian Rat Screw," Elsa said, beginning to deal out the cards, "It's a cross between Slap-Jack and Speed... with a dash of Bullshit and Presidents, if you have the right people playing."

Anna tilted her head to one side as she gathered up her hand, shuffling them around half-heartedly, "That sounds.... interesting."

Elsa nodded, shuffling her own cards, "It gets a bit hectic, but you really can only get a good game going if you have five or more people."

Anna reached over to flip the first card, motioning for Elsa to take her turn, "Okay hot shot, what DID you play in band if it wasn't anything I already listed?"

Smiling at the nickname, Elsa studied her cards for a moment before lying one down.

"Bassoon," came the simple reply, as she picked up her next card and watched Anna's face gleefully as it contorted, trying to process how she of all people would have played such an instrument. Anna did not disappoint either, mouth opening and closing a few times before she exclaimed, ' Bassoon? Really? How are you even real?"

Elsa laughed and nodded, sitting back in her own chair as she waited for Anna.

"Yes, bassoon. I was first chair only by rights of being the ONLY bassoonist in our band. There were two other bassoons, but they were in our other bands, so it was one of each of us for each section. If it makes you feel better, I marched as a clarinet," she offered apologetically.

Anna nodded, selecting her card and picking up a new one, "Hrmph.. well, that makes it a BIT better."

"What about you?" Elsa asked, motioning to Anna with her hand, "What did you play?"

Puffing out her chest, Anna looked her dead in the eye and said, "Guess."

Elsa gave her a lopsided smile, pretending to think it over as she made her next move, "Mmmm, trumpet. Final answer."

She tried not to laugh as she watched Anna deflate for a second time, eyes going wide with a mixture of betrayal and confusion.

"How did you guess?" she wailed, bottom lip quivering into a fine pout.

Elsa smiled more softly, playing idly with her cards, "You just reminded me of the trumpet player I used to date."

Anna blinked, mouth beginning to open to ask a question before Elsa cut her off.

"Well, almost dated," she corrected herself, straightening up a bit, 'He was a cute enough guy, but I decided that since he seemed to have half the female band girls chasing after him, I'd rather be his friend than his girlfriend. Turned out it was better for me in the end, because he wound up introducing me to his other, and subsequently my other, friends. Most of whom were female and one of whom was stunning. …..Which is how I found out I wasn't particularly interested in guys in the first place." 

She finished with a shrug, folding her arms loosely over her stomach as she waited for Anna.

Making the most non-committal noise Elsa had ever heard her utter, Anna nodded slowly as she looked over her own cards, "I see. Well, I suppose that worked out for all of us, didn't it?"

She gave Elsa a soft smile, which was returned in kind. 

"Mm yes, I suppose it did."

The pair settled into a relatively quiet game after that, not getting too much farther into the deck before Anna's name was called. With an exaggerated sigh, Anna tossed her cards into the pile and stood up. Elsa gave her an encouraging smile as she reached to gather up the playing cards.

"Go on, I'll still be here when you're done."

"You'd better," Anna said petulantly, grabbing for her bag, "I am not walking home from here."

That earned a quiet laugh, which was good enough for her. Hurrying towards the back door after receiving a stern glare from the nurse, Anna quickly disappeared from Elsa's sight. Reshuffling the cards, with only a few fancy tricks thrown in this time, Elsa started setting the cards out onto the now-empty chair. Humming quietly to herself, she leaned over to concentrate on remembering her favorite version of Solitaire. She figured it would take up enough her attention to keep her occupied while she was waiting on Anna at any rate.


End file.
